


Learning curve

by Verse



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: It takes a while to get used to the whole "sharing his girlfriend" thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neverworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749917) by [arpulver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpulver/pseuds/arpulver). 



> Dear arp,  
> fuck you, now I ship it.  
> Sincerely,   
> Verse.

It’s a familiar dance, by now. Kouichi lets his tongue trail over the back of Juri’s neck, feeling her shiver. His hands rest on her hips, fingers drumming- fiddling with the hem of her shirt. A suggestion.

It’s familiar. But it’s also very much not, because Takato is. Right there.

He tries. He tries not to mind. But _god_ this is **_awkward_**.

He knows Takato’s not completely comfortable either. His hands freeze every times they run into Kouichi’s arms; when he kisses Jeri he keeps glancing at him.

What a big, fucking, mood.

It’s- weird. To hears his girlfriend whimper and moan in someone else’s mouth. To feel her tremble under two different sets of palms.

It’s weird. But… She seems so happy like this.

“Takato,” Kouichi calls, and swallows hard. “Her, uh, her butt. You should touch it. She likes that a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

In the span of a few seconds, Takato turns redder than his partner digimon, sputters, stutters, and throw his hands over his face.

Juri raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Takato. Please. That’s. That’s a penis. You happen to also have one. Come _on_.”

“It’s, uhh. It’s different.” Kouichi argues weakly. He clears his throat, trying to compose himself. “It’s- new, okay? It’s a little, uh. Weird.”

“Really? Because I can name a lot of much weirder things we’ve did together. A handjob’s pretty tame if you ask me.” Memories flood at Juri’s comment, and both boys only blush harder. It’s…true. But it’s still a lot easier with Juri as the ringleader.

She lightly touches Takato’s palm and smiles- a little less mocking. “Cmon, I’ll…lend you a hand.”

That makes him snort. “That was terrible and so are you.”

She laughs. Gently, she takes his hand and guides him closer to the…well, task at hand. He hears Kouichi swallow hard. This is fine. This is alright. This is- oh, g o d.

“How does he feel?” Juri asks, so innocently, as if she was discussing the whether.

Takato’s mouth feels dry. “H-hard. And…warm.”

She nods. “Not so scary, is he?” Nope. Nope. Wrong. This is very, very scary. But Juri gets her hand over his and _presses_ , and Kouichi sucks in a muffled, shaking breath.

Oh god. That was. Very hot.

“Good.” Juri encourages. “You’re doing very good.”

The praise is fire to his ears. Hesitantly, Takato wraps his fingers around Kouichi- the boy’s thighs tense up, but his hands make no move to stop him. Takato doesn’t dare looking up at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll come back and finish this fic properly. Today is not that day.


End file.
